Family Drama
by sizzierulesall
Summary: Lizzie and Josie meet the person that is responsible for their mother's death.


**Hey guys so this is just a short story from Legacies. I was feeling inspired after watching it so I decided to write this. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review.**

Lizzie and Josie grew up with Caroline and Alaric. They never knew their biological mother since she died before they where even born. For the most part they had a semi-normal childhood even though they where almost servants for the devil. They never knew the rest of their family since they were all dead. Except one family member the person that was responsible for the death of their mother. His name was Kai, they never met him, since he was in a prison world that Bonnie put him in, but due to some spell gone wrong he was released. They didn't know who he was all they knew was that he was dangerous. He tried to kill them before they were even born, and they didn't exactly want to die anytime soon so it was up to them to trap him.

After Kai escaped the prison world, he felt the energy from the Gemini coven. He knew couldn't be possible because they all died the night, he killed Jo. Unless the coven did something to make sure the babies survived. He recalled that night when he stabbed Jo, he killed his sister although he felt a little remorse, but he didn't care. Kai was being drawn to the twin he had to get them and kill them, or they will be new rulers of the Gemini coven. He wouldn't go back to that prison world. He was led to the Salvatore house. It was strange because there were kids playing around the house. He saw the sign "The Salvatore Boarding School." He casually walked up to one of the younger kids and asked,

"Do you know where I can find a pair of twins, there a little chirpy and are related to someone names Alaric."

"The headmaster's daughters? They may be in the courtyard, that's were go to eat lunch." The little boy said. Kai patted the little boy on the head and made his way to inside the school. He asked a couple of kids where the courtyard was at. As he made his way inside, he siphoned magic from the school. He finally found them sitting there laughing, they looked like Jo in their smile. He felt pity for them but then after a couple of seconds the feelings went away. He gave them an aneurysm, not so bad that it would knock the out unconscious just bad enough they would feel pain. They started to scream in agony blood coming out of their nose.

"Hi little nieces, I'm your uncle Kai. I'm the one that killed your mother, and now I'm going to kill you." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Leave them alone. You already took someone I love, I'm not letting you take anyone else I love specially not my daughters." Alaric said making Kai stop the spell. Lizzie and Josie now had blood running down their noses. They tried to recuperate as fast as they could, trying to help their dad. They both immediately siphoned magic from the school. Kai noticed they siphoned magic and that they didn't have their own powers.

"I guess you too are also freaking of nature, just like me." Kai said smirking

"Leave our dad alone. You are not related to us. We are nothing like you." Josie said trying to recover.

"Aww sweetheart you are exactly like me, both of you are. Your sister more than you. I can see the hint of psychopath in her eyes. Although you look more like my sister, so I guess I'll kill you first and get the same satisfaction I got when I killed Jo, then I'll kill your sister." Kai said

Alaric quickly knocked Kai out by hitting him with his gun in the back of his head. Kai was knocked unconscious and Alaric carried him to the dungeon since there was no magic down there and there was no way he could escape.

"We honestly have the weirdest family ever." Lizzie suddenly spoke up. Josie just nodded at her sisters' comment.

Kai spend the weeks down in the dungeon, while Lizzie and Josie found a way to send him back. They've had a weird couple of weeks with their uncle trying to kill them. They wondered what the rest of their family was like, hopefully they were not all psychopaths.


End file.
